Godsend
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: After the war, as she struggled to catch the last string of life, a man finds and saves Sasuke. Wanting to go far away and desiring a new life, she accepts the offer to go with him to his home, to the village of the four gods. A FEM Sasuke fanfiction.
1. The Fateful Meeting

Another fem Sasuke fanfic. This will contain mostly OCs unlike most of my previous fics. In the past I hated OCs, but I'm learning to be fond of them. I know I don't update anymore but here I am again with another new fic which I probably won't update soon also. Please just bear with me. I've lost inspiration. I need more time to think.

Many readers are asking for an update of Veiled Veracity: Hatake Kakashi(my fem Kakashi fic) and Tit for Tat(one of my fem Sasuke fics). I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm stuck! I hope you enjoy this too. I've never researched for any of my fics before, but I looked into some things just so I could write this.

Sasuke will probably end up with an OC. But I haven't decided which OC. We'll see.

I've said too much. Read on.

* * *

One:The Fateful Meeting

* * *

I saw her immediately, despite the blackness of the night. She, whose skin glowed under the moonlight, made my eyes want to cling to her forever. Disregarding all reason, I went to her, enthralled by the dark gaze that watched me.

—

My village once encountered an extremely rainy day. For many hours the water poured like needles, nearly consuming the entirety of our great village. Flashes of lightning were frequent, and over and over the thunder roared like an enraged dragon. On that day, even as the storm receded, lightning and thunder endured as if wanting to remain forever.

Because I was born on that day, the name Raidenwas chosen, from the characters 'rai' meaning thunder and 'den' meaning lightning.

Our family has always been favored by _Seiryuu_, and we in turn honor him the most out of the four gods of our village. My mother tells me that the storm had been a sign of his blessing, and that the dragon god rejoiced at my birth.

In my early childhood, growing up had been difficult as I had been constantly overshadowed by my older brothers. Since young they had shown potential to become the greatest of warriors. They grew to be the pride of the _Ryuuma_Clan, unmatched by many. I felt small beside them, insignificant and less loved.

However once I grew older, I learned that I could be on par with them, and I understood that I need not detest myself, or fear my brothers' strengths any longer. I realized that I had been a child who wanted the attention of his parents, and thought the only way for that to be so was to become a great warrior.

I had grown up. But due to this, _Yuuken_, the brother after me, the youngest of us, drifted away from me, who had been closest to him. He, who regarded our elder brothers just as I had, felt himself weak. I, who knew of his feelings, of his self-contempt of his powerlessness, did nothing to relieve his deep pain. To this day he continues his aim to be the finest warrior among us, fighting his private demons, the same ones I had been fighting, alone.

I knew of that painful desire and the unyielding claws of loneliness and alienation but I ignored it. I looked as if I didn't see, as if I knew nothing of his hell.

At age eleven I fell in love. She was five years older than me. I loved her because she was beautiful, because she was kind, because she had noticed me despite my insignificance. I swore to myself that once I was old enough, once I became strong, had become a man worthy of her, I would reveal my feelings. Two years later she had gotten married, then died not long after. I was unable to tell her I loved her. I realized how vast my love for her had been, but it did not compare to the grief of losing her.

I kept silent of my feelings. I endured my sorrow. On my own, I nursed my heartache.

At the age of twenty-seven I became bored. The missions, the scenery, sex with the same women—and men, on occasions— had become a monotony in life. It had become dreary existence. I decided to leave the village and travel. I wanted a time for myself, to wander a portion of the world before I become too old. And perhaps encounter the man who had come to our village and was able to defeat my elder brother. Afterwards I challenged him and was also defeated that same day.

Partway through the end of my travels there was an outbreak of war between an ancient lunatic and the rest of the shinobi nations. It lasted only for a few months, in favor of the allied shinobi nations.

In truth the war postponed my journey back home. I had been held back by unexpected incidents such as aiding powerless villages constantly attacked by bandits who were taking advantage of the ongoing conflict and the absence of employed ninjas.

And on that fateful night two days after the war ended, I saw a woman resting on top of a small hill. Even in the distance I noticed her loveliness—the white skin, the long black mane— and though it was late and I terribly exhausted, I went out of my way to her.

Finding a woman in the middle of nowhere was strange and suspicious. But I went to her not of suspicion but nameless attraction. I had been caught by the force of her magnificence, powerful even from afar.

I noticed blood from deep wounds and torn clothing. Perhaps a victim of war, I thought. She possessed all sorts of wounds, from her head all the way down. She bled plenty, so much that I was surprised she was still alive and conscious.

When she looked up at me my heart leaped so hard. I noticed how much younger she was.

At that time, I had no idea who she was but I could not stop myself. I took her with me, not knowing at that time how fate brought us together.

* * *

Raiden: Another name for Raijin, god of thunder and lightning in Japanese mythology.

Ryuuma: _Ryuu_, Japanese for dragon. _Ma_ means pure, or genuine. (Got the name from somewhere in the Internet. I don't know what it means as a whole. Searching for the meaning of_ma_, I came across a few. I simply chose what I thought suited best.)

Seiryuu: The Blue/Green dragon. Guardian God of the East in Chinese and Japanese mythology.

Yuuken: From _yuu_ meaning superior, and _ken_ is blade or sword. (Completely made the name up.)


	2. Introductions and the offer

It was unlike him. Extremely unlike him. Since a child he'd never once picked up any strays on the way home, nor had the thought ever come up whenever he saw one. He'd never been particularly good with animals, but neither did he despise them. It simply wasn't an inclination for him to extend his hand to homeless animals. _Or little girls for that matter_, he thought begrudgingly. That is why for the last hour or so Raiden had been pacing the hotel room confused with himself on how he had brought himself to this difficult, or more so troublesome, situation.

What was he thinking?

Already three days had passed since that fateful night, he hasn't decided if he regretted the encounter. She was barely conscious that night and he wondered whether she actually knew what was happening before she passed out, prompting him to immediately bring her to this town, which was thankfully not far away. If he had left her she probably would have been found the next day since the townsfolk habitually went out to hunt, acquire firewood, or to pick the plentiful berries and flowers.

The doctor who tended to her injuries remarked that she might have been dead had he not found her when he did. Although most of her wounds had not been fatal she had lost a lot of blood.

So far she had yet to gain full consciousness. And when she does, he'll have to decide what to do with her. Of course he could leave her here, he thought, but he something was telling him that he shouldn't. And somehow he felt responsible for her and decided that it would be rude to leave her in this simple little town.

Lastly, although he didn't want to admit it even to himself, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of being drawn to her. He'd never been involved in something like this before. He wouldn't know what to do with a lost girl who appeared to be a victim of the recent war that happened far from this location. In fact, this place wasn't directly affected by it.

Something was pushing him to her and this force made him uneasy. He couldn't disregard her as something that doesn't concern him.

* * *

Sasuke woke up a dozen times. Each time pain and drugs launched her back to darkness where she waded through muddy nightmares.

At last she came to and discovered she was staring into a plain white pillowcase and breathing through it with difficulty. She closed her eyes for a moment, assembling her thoughts, groggily realizing that she did not know how she got here. But wherever this was, she hoped it wasn't Konoha. As she tried to turn over the pain in her shoulders and down her back was so intense she screamed weakly. She buried her face in the pillow again.

"Try not to move too much."

The cool, clipped voice surprised her. Sasuke lifted her head and turned slowly, ignoring the pain. She could see the speaker now: Arms crossed, long blonde hair fashioned in a high ponytail, and on his dark blue waistband hung a sword. There was a distinct air of authority about him.

The man moved closer to the head of the bead where Sasuke could see him more easily. He held out a glass filled with water.

"Drink this. It has medicine in it." Ryuuma held the cup and watched her expression still twisted slightly after she drank the bitter tasting liquid.

The room was enclosed with silence, but Ryuuma felt her anxiousness for answers. It was so intense he almost felt it physically.

"Your name," came her weak voice. Then she buried her face in the pillow. He immediately decided that the disrespectful girl had to be taught not to be impolite to her elders.

"Ryuuma Raiden," he answered nevertheless, if only to distract himself from smacking her from her insolence. That would have to come later once she was well enough to move without wincing.

He exhaled a soundless sigh as he strode to the door. He had to call the doctor to check on her. It looked as if the medicine did nothing to abate her pain.

When she raised her head again, Raiden was gone. She couldn't decide whether she was happy about his disappearance. He looked dangerous and she was not sure where she was. It was wiser to stay until she is well enough but she cannot remain in one place for too long.

She glanced at the window; the outside was almost pure black. She would have to leave, wounded or not. She was a suspicious character. If she doesn't leave here soon she might be found, and her sentence would either be lifetime imprisonment or death.

She eased herself into a seating position, breathing deeply and willing herself to ignore the pulsing ache in her back and the searing agony of three slash marks. For a moment a vague memory entered her mind, of demonic tails and blazing red chakra, ending with a terrible blow on her back. Slowly, carefully, she placed her feet over the side of the bed as the sheets tumbled off her half on the bed, half on the floor. She waited for the next pulse of pain.

She was only wearing her trousers, and except for the bandages that covered her torso, she was naked. A shirt hung on the coat rack by the door. Somehow she managed to stand up and inch her way to the door, grabbing the shirt on the way.

She listened for footsteps in the hallway. There were none. She opened the door and as she hurried out a new pain assaulted her back and slowly she slid down the wall and collapsed, darkness consuming her once more.

Awareness came slowly. Darkness tugged at Sasuke trying to lure her back toward slumber. Although earlier pain had hauled her to unconsciousness, it now prodded her awake. Every inch of her body ached, but the pain in her back was intense as she tried to move. She noted her face was in the pillow again. At her moan, the murmurs in the room stopped. She wondered if the painful walk down the hall had been a dream.

"What were you trying to do?" She immediately recognized the cold, deep voice of Ryuuma Raiden, and she weakly rejoiced that she was able to remember his name, telling her that her brain wasn't damaged in any way. His voice was so distinct and she thought that she would be able to recognize his voice anywhere. Groaning, she opened her eyes to fuzzy, shadowy images.

"Now, now. Let us lecture her another time shall we?" The words ended with a chuckle along with approaching footsteps. "You managed to open some of your wounds, but you'll be alright." Her vision gradually came into focus on a man in his early thirties with dark brown hair and a kind face. Behind him Ryuuma's face maintained a scowl.

Inwardly, she reprimanded herself for wasting her chance of escaping. She would probably be watched vigilantly from now on to prevent her from doing so again. Lost in thought, she unintentionally flexed her muscles. The pain came like icy thunder striking her back and then rapidly turning into hell's fire spreading all over.

It took a while before she realized that the pain had dulled, barely aware of the kind man's hand on her back until all she felt was the cool caress of his chakra taking the pain away.

"What creature could have caused these wounds, I wonder."

Sasuke did not answer. She was going to have this pain for a long time, and the slash marks forever.

* * *

"It'll be a while before you can get rough in bed."

"I have no interest in suspicious little girls," Ryuuma answered as he cut his sharp eyes toward the dark-haired doctor.

"She'll be a woman soon. She'll grow lovelier."

"It sounds to me you're the one who's interested."

_Shigure_ chuckled and eyed his long-time friend. "I don't mind. You don't see beauties like her often."

Despite his silence Ryuuma agreed privately. He had found himself appreciating her delicate features once or twice. Her porcelain complexion stood out with her raven-dark hair, thick and lustrous as polished ebony. An angel who lost her wings, fallen from grace.

There must be a reason why she landed in his path. Perhaps it is the will of the gods to bring her with him.

* * *

"What is your name."

She'd already heard his account: finding her in the forest, bringing her to town, how long she had been here. It would only be fair to answer his questions, or commands rather, but she could not afford to reveal her identity. What would he do if he finds out who she was? Would she be reported? She did not want to return. She wanted to go far away.

She turned away hastily but long fingers twined themselves firmly in her hair, forcing her to remain still. Her chin was taken between the long fingers of his other hand and tipped unremorsefully upward so that her coal black eyes could not evade the scrutiny of his much lighter brown eyes. Having no choice she returned the look boldly, noting the well-shaped brows, aristocratic nose, the firm curved lips. He had a handsome face, albeit unfriendly, and carried a commanding, but slightly bored air.

Nevertheless she could tell he enjoyed toying with her.

Raiden examined the heart-shaped face, the delicate jaw clenched in impudence and arrogant determination. She attempted to pull her chin away, unable to bear the scrutiny any longer. The fingers only tightened on her chin then abruptly left both her hair and jaw and Sasuke turned away.

"Your name, girl," he repeated, voice sterner.

He would not stop. If he had to he would force her to declare her identity by whatever means. She glanced at him again, angry, but she had no choice. There was no way to run, and no game she could win and he knew that too.

"Sa.. Sasuke." Just Sasuke. That was all he needed to know.

His expression did not change. If he found her name familiar he did not show it. And what Sasuke didn't know was that he did not know any Sasuke at all. She didn't know yet that he wasn't from any of the five great shinobi nations and wasn't obliged to know fugitive ninjas from the bingo book.

Raiden repeated her name in his head. It was a boy's name. A warrior's name. He did not bother with other details. That could come later. His lips quirked just slightly, watching her watching him. He couldn't ignore the voice in his head anymore. It told him not to let her go.

"Very well. Would you like to come with me, Sasuke?"

* * *

Tell me what you think. Is it interesting? Boring?

I'm still not sure whether it will be a RaidenxSasuke. There are still more characters to be introduced.

Shigure: the rain that falls in autumn indicating the start of winter; rain in late autumn or early winter


	3. Home

"_Takeshi_-sama."

Holding back his heavy blue silk sleeve, Ryuuma Takeshi pointedly ignored the boy as he made a series of swift, firm brush strokes. After a minute of perusing his handiwork carefully, he finally sighs in satisfaction.

The young servant attentively waiting patiently observes his master set the writing brush down, covers the inkwell, and places the scroll to the left side of the low table to dry. He only spoke once the older man finally turned his head slightly to the right towards where he knelt. The boy recognizes this as a sign of consent. "There is a message from _Yuudai_-sama."

Takeshi's brows noticeably rose, wondering what could be so urgent that his brother had opted to send an oral message instead of a written one. If the servant would only raise his head a little and not bow so low he would see his master's brown eyes flicker with attentive curiosity.

"And what does my eldest brother have to say?"

"The messenger said, '_Tsukiko_-sama has made a prediction. _Shirou_ will be home soon. And it seems he will bring a guest.'"

"I see. Thank you. You are dismissed."

Bowing low once more, the boy scurries away leaving his master to his thoughts.

"A guest, huh?" Takeshi smiles to himself, wondering what kind of person his five-years-younger brother will bring.

Her eyes were completely black, Raiden notes, watching his new charge curiously take in the scenery outside their rented carriage. Such dark eyes were an exceptionally rare trait, and sure enough she was the only person he knew who possessed those uniquely-colored eyes.

And while in his opinion she was too pale he knew a lot of women who would do anything to have that perfectly smooth, white skin. He'd accidentally skimmed her shoulder with his fingers while he helped Shigure tend to her wounds. He could not get over it, not knowing if the velvety feeling was imagined or real since it happened in so brief a moment. While Shigure had turned away, and asleep as she was, defenceless and unaware, he caressed her. A ghost of a touch that she may have felt while she slept because he thought he heard her sigh.

Her eyes, her face, nothing about her was common, even the color of her hair, which was as black as coal. She was a living, breathing sculpture that would be near priceless in the black market. She would be sold as a doll, to be admired by men, envied by women. A doll emanating warmth, capable of making a man's fantasies in the bedroom come true.

He possesses an item that everyone will want.

He did not want to think of all the troublesome situations he'd have to deal with soon.

Despite how innocent she looked, he could tell that there was more to her than what can be outwardly perceived. There was something in the air that makes him frown, a dangerous secret perhaps.

"We're almost there," he announced. She glanced at him, acknowledging his words then turning her gaze back outside. It all happened in the span of two seconds.

Uncommunicative brat.

Raiden shifts forward, grasping Sasuke's chin with one hand and the other raking through her long hair, a habit Sasuke observed he fondly acquired. Her eyes narrowed at him questioningly, defiantly, and arrogantly all at once.

Obviously, seven days of travelling together did not do much to ease their relationship.

"You are completely without manners." He brought his mouth close to her ear. "I wonder what punishment befits such an ill-mannered girl."

He imagines Sasuke shiver and try to squirm away, which would only make him move closer, covering her with his larger body.

"What do you think?" He would purposely whisper directly at her ear, and as her hands fruitlessly push against him, his muscled arm will coil around her waist. Her mouth would open and close in surprise, then again with pleasure.

"Well, Sasuke?"

And when a strangled moan escapes her mouth he would nuzzle her ear, her neck. She would start to enjoy the light kisses down her neck, her jaw, and then…

"Let go." And suddenly Raiden finds himself staring at those dangerously enchanting almond-shaped eyes and reprimanding himself for his wild imaginations of kissing that pink mouth and sliding the white kimono top off those dainty, pale shoulders. He had briefly forgotten that she was only a child.

He immediately lets go of her chin and untangles his hand from her hair. Sasuke stares at him inquisitively, wondering why he backed down so easily today. When he did not move and made a bother to respond to her, she turns back to her window.

Silently bewildered, Raiden closes his eyes, promising himself a visit to a brothel as soon as they arrived at the village. He was obviously in desperate need to vent his sexual frustrations since he was having erotic fantasies just by looking at a little girl.

L ess than an hour later a huge red gate was in sight. Raiden peeks at Sasuke's perked up reaction and hid a suppressed smile. After two years, finally, he was home.

When they arrived, Sasuke noticed Raiden's immediate change of mood. The crease in his brow seemed to lighten and his mouth was almost smiling. He led her inside the gate, which was maybe about a hundred feet high. It was the south gate, he informed her earlier.

She followed two steps behind, watching the people, the buildings, the rest of the scenery. It was a beautiful village, probably as large as Konoha.

It was also a very far place, located even further than the Land of Water, away from shinobi control, where the hands of the recent war never reached, as if it existed in a different world altogether.

There was a strange feeling of security here that Sasuke had not felt in a long time, and as such she felt imbalanced at the difference between the life she just left behind and this new one she was trying to gain hold of.

She glanced at Raiden, watching his long blonde hair sway as he walked. For a complete stranger to offer her this chance, although she still does not have full confidence to become a new person, she was thankful. As they walked, she felt a calmness setting over her, easing the restlessness she has been holding on to her for many years.

Hopefully, she could stop living in the past, and instead walk toward a new future.

This was what Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi tried to offer her for so long. If they knew that she had finally accepted, even if it was someone else's hand she took, maybe they would be happy for her. If she could only tell them, but perhaps it was better for Uchiha Sasuke to remain dead to them forever. If the illusion worked, a lifeless Sasuke would be the last thing Naruto saw, crushed under collapsed debris, and burned by wild fire.

It was all she left him. A cruel memory that would most likely haunt him for a long time. She would know how much one bad memory could make every waking day a living nightmare. To live, knowing he had killed the friend he had sworn to save… It would be painful.

To be strong enough to live through such pain… Naruto… He would be able to survive. Surely.

* * *

Your comments?

Shirou: Means fourth son

Takeshi: Fierce; military; or warrior

Tsukiko: Moon child

Yuudai: Means great hero


End file.
